


Love & Potatoes

by SassyGremlin69



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drag Queens, F/F, RuPaul's Drag Race References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyGremlin69/pseuds/SassyGremlin69
Summary: A young gal named BOA sets out on an adventure that will change her life entirely, little does she know that a storm of emotions and love threatens to challenge everything she knew about life and potatoes.
Relationships: Priyanka/Boa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a chilly day out as usual in Canada, because its cold there. And the queens were getting ready to shoot their first episode. One of these was a gal named Boa (Bitch on Arrival) she had long hair (on her head) and had big bobbies. She liked being fun and getting out there and doing stuff. “wow I’m so very excited to go out and film” said Boa to herself but inside her head. As she was in the car ride to wherever they were filming the shoe. 

She looked outside her window as they passed by duendas square wondering if she would ever be on a screen as big as that “wow that would be cool haha” she mustered to herself (not aloud tho because the driver would hear her and it might be kinda weird). Her heart sparkled as bright as the rhinestone on shoulder because she was wearing a rhinestoned one piece with red and white stripes and fringe along the seams, and matching red shoes with red rhinestones, and her hair wig was a modest light brown with a red streak (because shes quirky) in an up do. 

When they arrived she went to sleep because it was nighttime and she was tired. As she went to bed she decided to switch into her pijamas, it was an over sized shirt of her favorite drag creature yovaska. She wore a short brown wig with light brown hair and a little sleeping hat with the puff ball at the end that said Boa, it was pink to match her yavuska shirt. She also wore little grey socks with pictures of potatos on them because she gets cold at night, especially since its chilly in Canada. 

That night she had a dream, she saw this beautiful girl with long black hair and a personality. Who are you she wondered to herself inside her dream. But the mysterious girl ran away, but not before she gave her a glimpse of a smile, mmmm like delicious lavender Booa said to herself (in the dream not sleep talking). Who was she , she wandered to herself again?


	2. Not just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tought it was just a dream, but it wasnt actually, what will BOA do now?

Boa woke up in a cold sweat, not because she was having nightmares, but because she forgot to close the window. “oh my gosh I have to getinto drag it’s the first episode” she then put on her entrance look. It was a beautiful lushious cow print bodysuit with cow udders, and she had ufo on hear head because she was being taken by the aliens. She was feeling nervous but she said to herself “I gotta milk this outfit for what its worth. She then walked outside sassily and she got into the car, and the car drove to the place they were filming. 

She then walked into the workroom and said “hi my name is boa”or something along those lines. She saw the other girls competing but one stood out in particular. “HI MY NAME IS PRIYANKA BUT YOU CAN CALL ME PRI” the mysterious girl said, Boa said “don’t mind if I do” she said as she recognized hir exactly as the same girl from her dream. “wow bitch you’re even hotter in person” Boa said, “WHAT?” Pri replied? Nervously Boa began to think of a response “sorry, I meant to say wow you’re and otter in furskin” “WHAT?” pri replied because even though everyone in Canada wears that because its cold, she was not wearing that today”.

This awkward scenario was interreptued by Rue on the screen “greeting my northern stars welcome to ruepels drag race she said” while this distraction was happeneing boa looked over to pri and saw her lookin at rue on the tv screen, so she checked her out sbutly. She was smitten, wow she is p hot said boa to herself in her inside voice. She knew right there and then she had to make a move because she feared maybe one of the other girls might. She looked over to the other girls in case they might be her competition. “ oh my god her bazongas are bigger than mine” she said as she jelosuly looked at this beautiful clown named Jambo. Boa then began to compare herself to the others, and knew she had to keep stepping it up if she wanted to impress Pri.


	3. The Box of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boa is in danger of being caught in a lie, will she be able to cover it up and keep her dark secret a secret even though its not that dark but its really awkward so just in case she cant be found out

How have I not met her before said Boat herself, as she realized theres only lik 3 bars in Toronto. “CALL ME PRI” those words just kept repeating to boa in her head as she was standing there in cow drag. She daydreamed about squirting cow milk from her udders, she then snapped back into reality as one of the girls nudged her to go over to the back room cus they were gona do a mini challenge. 

She then watched all the girls but none of them stoof out like Pri did, she saw her climbing that mountain and Boa yarned to climb in Pris heart like that. 

Then after their mino challenge boa walked up to pri and said “hey gorges were u from? “ “HEY IM FROM TORONTO, AREN’T U FROM TORONTO AS WELL? “Pri replied Boa startied feeling really nervous so she lied “No Im from Prince Edward island” “WOW THAT’S SO COOL CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT ITS LIKE THEIR?” pri responded. “Yes” boa replied, but then she said she had to go somewhere and left. 

Then they got the main challenged assigned, and Kyne had to choose who got what box, Boa then took Kyne aside for a second and said, please give me the P.E.I box, im smitten by someone and “I told them I was from there” she then broke out in tears and san a heartfelt song which convinced Kyne to give her that box. “please don’t tell anyone I told you this” she murmured and then they played it off like nothing happened (production didn’t show this on tv because they thought audiences would not yet be ready for such a heavy heartfelt moment like that so soon) .Kyne then gave out the boxes, and she said Boa gets the prince edward island box. Boa then jumped with glee because she was excited. “you owe me one boa, or should I say bitch on arrival” said kyne, and the she winked “boa said thanks”. Kyne said “don’t sweat it kiddo ,because she was kind. Now I can prove to pri that im from PEI. 

all the girls started working on their outfits, priyanka walked over sassily to boa who was working on her box which contained potatos, WOW YOU GOT POTATOS DO YOU LIKED THEM? Pri screamed excitedly as she liked them herself “yeah my mom would feed us potatos all the time, we actally grew our own because we are from where they grow them” said Boa to Priyanka. Priyanka then put her hand over her mouth and giggled “THAT’S KINDA CUTE NGL” said priyanka. “Yes we ate them in hometown of prince edward island” WHERE THAT NAME COME FROM said pri? Boa was nervous as she didn’t know the question “ummm… from Edward Cullen?” Pri then put her hand over her mouth and giggled graciously” HEHEHE YOURE SUCHA KIDDER” …”hahaha yeah I am…” said Boa nervously, but then confidently to show she wasn’t actually lying even if she was. You know what I think people from PEI are kinda hot said Pri. then she left abruptly since they had to do their runway. 

Boa began to panic, as she realized she could not let Pri find out she wasn’t actually from PEI…then she suddenly became really sad but she could not cry, but almost poetically a single snowflake fell on her cheek, and since her cheeks were so warm because she was flustered about Pri, the snowflake melted and became the tear that Boa felt in her heart. “Who the frick left the door open all the snow is coming in” said Bobo as she passed by, she then shut the door and walked away.


	4. Victory or no Victory?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She got the box with the potatoes, will she be able to impress the judges and most improtantly Pri?

It was time for the runway, “Igotta show her im PEI so ill have to make this outfit really good so that she will not be convinced other wise” she looked over to see what the other girls werwe working on, naturally some of the girls were making winter wear because its really cold in Canada. But Boa was feeling courageous and she said “Im gona put potatoes on my melons, and that way none of the girls big boggies will take away attention from mine because I will have potatoes” (she also put the potatoes on her bobbies because it was really cold andshe didn’t want anyone to see her nipples cus she didn’t want icky men looking at them.

She then walked onto the main stage, and she was confident and held a potatoe on her hand , she then had a nughty thot “what if pri ate the potatoes off my bazongas?” but she then had to focus because she didn’t want to lose the challenge. She thenwalked and the judges were astonished, it was like she was natural and had been walking since childhood. Brookes mouth was wide open in complete shook. they then told her she was in top this week, back stage all the girls were talking and pri went over to boa and said “WOW YOU REALLY IMPRESSED ME” said pri quietly. “thanks said booa”  
Priyanka then subtly grazed Boa’s left potato, and she let out a moo-an (get it? cus its like a cow and she wore that cow costume)   
“MEET ME BACKSTAGE “ Priyanka whispered and she walked away sassily, this sent chills down Boa’s body and if she had hairs on her body they would’ve stood up but we don’t really know that. Even the hairs on Boa’s potato stood up. 

She followed Pri to the backstage, then they smooched. WOW EVEN UR MOUTH TASTEDLIKE POTATOES. thanks I just had putine said boa. UMMFF I WANA MASH MORE THAN JUST THOSE POTATOES said pri.

Suddenyl they heard a sound of smexy steps behind them, who was it, who was about to discover their forbideen love?? 

-to be continued-


	5. DISCOVERED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has just walked into the forbideen love of boa and pri? what will happen to them???????????

Boa and Pri were busy french canadian kissing , which involves pouring maple syrup all over their bodies as they wrestle on the ground.

Splish splosh, splish splosh

The pri took her perfect teeth and slowly sank them into boa's tit potato. "This is so hot it might just bake my potato" said BOooa. Pri began to seductively chew the potato and turn in it into smashed potatoes but in her mouth, and then she baby birded back onto Boa's tiddy slowly and seductively. Then Boa ate it up super fast but sassily, She then pulled up a bacon shaker and began putting bacon bits on Pri's body as she squirmed in joy, they began sticking to the maple syrupy bodies of boa and pri.

suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. And they both stoped french canadian kissing and they saw none oter than Brookalin heights

"Did someone say poutine?" she said as she walked in unassumingly, she really loved poutine and so she was naturally trying to find out who said that "WHAT ARE YOU TWO SCOUNDRELS DOING" said Brooke appalled and shooked when she discovered both Pri and Boa doing unspekable things. Boa and Pri were shocked and began slowly seperating but they were having trouble because they were covered in syrup and it had crystalized so they began to eat themselves apart from each other like the dogs from that disney movie with the spaghetti whose two mouths meet romantically.

Brookelin said "WOW this is not allowed as per ur contracts you guys could be disqualified. IT IS FORBIDENN" Boa and Pri then gbegan to cry, and this moved Brooke "I knew young love so I will have to look past this"l. "I will forgive u guys this time, but splease dont do this again". She then left because she had to go do judging things.

After this Boa and Priyanka were still stuck to the floor in crystalized maple syrup, how will they ever escape from this?  
To their luck a wild moose had broken in to the studio and then began to eat the syrup off of them

Booa moan loadly "oh my gosh"

"THATS NOT ME" Pri yelled as she began to get jelous of the moose, and then she punched it

The moose instantly turned into a pile of guts, BLOOD EVERYWHERE

"wow youre so big and strong "boa

Then they heard and announcement and had to get ready for episode two


End file.
